


You Can Be My Cowgirl

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	You Can Be My Cowgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glimmergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=glimmergirl).



Fred's mouth frantically found Willow's, kissing her roughly, letting the final heat of their passion expire through the kiss. Their bodies collapsed together on the bed. Fred's head rested between Willow's breasts as she curled around her lover's body. Maybe there was a connection and maybe it was just fucking.

Willow panted loudly, arm reaching for the glass of water that she kept on her bedside. The peach sheets twisted around her legs. "That was..." Her fingers reached the water and she gulped it greedily.

Reaching for the glass, Fred sought to quench her thirst. "Amazing," she finished for her lover.

*****

Gripping Willow's hair, Fred tilted her head back with a throaty moan as her lover's tongue flickered over her clit. Glad that Willow was to the point.

Her fingernails dug into Willow's scalp, making Willow's touch all she desired. Not caring for cards or flowers in the coming weeks, only the enthusiastic licks of her lover.

She groaned as Willow pressed a finger insider her pussy. Curling up to touch- "Oh, yes. There." Fred's hips bucked up and down for more, begging and urging. Her body pounded for more, more, more.

Needy. Yes, she needed Willow's tongue right there. Hungry for more. Her lover's touch rough and soft like a bed of sand. In her mind, she moved them to the beach, body listening to the waves of pleasure. She groaned loudly.

Willow's hair spilled like rays of sunrise over Fred's thighs. Pressure taunted Fred over the edge, her lover guiding her.

"God, yes," Fred cried; her body shook and trembled as she came. Waves rushed passed them.

*****

Fred perched on top of Willow, hips rubbing against her lover's. She rode like the cowgirl her blood screamed for her to be. Her hand ran on the side of Willow's face. "All I need are some brown cowgirl boots and a hat."

"You'd look like a vixen." Willow sucked and nibbled on Fred's finger. "A beautiful, beautiful lady."

"Can take the girl away from Texas, but not the Texan out of the girl." Fred smiled, removing her finger from Willow's mouth. It trailed down her chin, throat, and between her breasts. She made swirls, reaching out to her lover's nipples.

Willow whispered something, in a language that Fred didn't recognize. A large cowboy hat appeared on Fred's head, long hair streaming wildly out from behind it. "There are some perks to fucking a witch."

"A gorgeous witch." Leaning down, Fred held onto the hat as she leaned down and kissed Willow. "Going to ride, my witch."

Willow groaned and moved into another crushing kiss; her lips tasted of strawberry tea she'd be drinking earlier. "In the bottom drawer," she said between kisses, "of the nightstand."

Placing her hat down over Willow's breasts, Fred bend down and opened the drawer, stomach tight and anticipating what she'd find. She remembered the first time she'd gone out to buy a vibrator, a toy of her own. After a week with her toy, she'd sworn off dating.

She smiled and pulled out a blue double dildo with red swirls. "Perfect." Fred twirled it around her hand like a baton. "I got a blue ribbon in baton practice in eighth grade."

"Is that so?" Willow grinned and gripped her lover's hips, pulling her back down to the bed. Her hand reached for the hat, placing it back on Fred's head.

Licking her index and middle fingers, Fred smirked and moved her hand between Willow's legs, rubbing over her clit. "Giddy up," Fred said, her Texas accent becoming thicker.

Willow whimpered when Fred suddenly removed her fingers. "Want you."

"Shhh..." Fred placed her fingers to her lips again. "Ponies don't get to talk." Taking the dildo in her hand, she slid it inside of Willow, watching her lover bite her lip as the toy filled her.

"Neigh?" Willow offered with a moan obscuring the last of the sound as Fred positioned herself over the other end of the dildo and slid down.

Fred moved up and down, eagerly. "Such a good girl. I'd take you out riding some day. There's this trail behind my parents' house that winds around a small mountain down to a lake. Make love under the alder trees. Wind in our hair."

"You feel good," Willow muttered, breaking her imposed silence.

*****

Fred placed kisses along the bottom of Willow's red satin bra. Her hands groped her lover's breasts through the soft material. Fred was still amazed at their connection, at the automatic acceptance that this was where she should be. Her teeth bit down on the metal clasp in the front, frustration of not being able to get enough of Willow.

The wall bit into Willow's back, little bits of plaster and paint finding their way into her flesh. "Fred," she groaned. Her head tipped forward, her hair grazing the tips of Fred's fingers. "Want you."

"Yes." Fred nodded, readily; her nose brushed against the hollow of her lover's torso. Her tongue ran underneath the under-wire of Willow's bra.

Reaching down, Willow pushed down Fred's blue underwear, palming her thighs. "God." Her hips made a thumping noise as they pushed against the wall.

Smiling in triumph, Fred watched as the clasp popped, exposing Willow's breasts. "Mmmm..." Her tongue snaked out and ran over Willow's nipple, feeling a moan rumbling up her lover's body.

*****

Fred's hand ran against the light blue wooden frame of the door. She hadn't expected the place to been seen without magic senses, but the magic geiger counter Knox had sent her with beeped at its presence. Angel would be pissed if he knew she was going on a mission without backup, especially to the home of such a legendary witch.

"Hello." Fred smiled as a young redhead appeared at the door in purple training pants and matching top.

"You must be Fred," the girl ushered her inside the door, "from the evil company on the hill, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Fred followed the girl down the hall toward the kitchen. The place seemed rather homey, much more than she expected. Sitting at a honey-colored table was a woman scribbling on a notepad, absorbed in her work. "Willow?" Fred breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized that it was indeed Willow. "I thought Angel said you were in Brazil?"

"Just got back a month ago." Willow brushed her hair from her face, smiling at Fred. "Thanks, Vi. I can take care of our visitor." She tilted her head toward Vi as the girl left them alone. "Slayer protection. You never know who's going to stop by."

Fred took the seat next to Willow, sitting around the wooden table. A warm blush rose through her body as she remembered just how attractive she found the other woman. "So..."

*****

Fred patted her pocket as she left the house, making sure that Knox's toy was still there. Angel would be happy to know that their famous witch client was someone they could trust. As she climbed into her car, sitting on her soft tan leather seats, she looked forward to the next business meeting they'd made.


End file.
